


Lightwood Ranch

by Lyoung_50



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec has a dog!, Alec owns a ranch, Alternate Universe, Clizzy - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hate to Love, M/M, Malec, More tags to be added as we go, Rodeo AU, bull rider jace, community service magnus, jimon, music producer magnus, no shadow world, ranch owner Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoung_50/pseuds/Lyoung_50
Summary: "Get this thing off me!” Came a panicked shout. Alec could only chuckle before he let out another whistle. Idris was off the man in an instant, and he plopped himself onto the ground beside Alec, panting eagerly. The man pawed at his face, his elegant looking fingers adorned in rings that caught the sun as he did so.“You must be Magnus.” Alec held out a hand, which the man (Magnus, his brain corrected) took and allowed Alec to help him to his feet. Magnus dusted himself off with a disgusted look on his face.“And you must be Alexander Lightwood, my wonderful house arrest sentry.” Magnus mumbled, lifting his gaze from the dirt on his shirt to meet Alec’s. He was momentarily stunned by the dazzling gold-green of Magnus’ eyes. He had to swallow hard before continuing. "Well. They certainly never mentioned that house arrest would come with such...interesting views, Alexander."“Alec, just…call me Alec.” Magnus gave him a smile and Alec waved a sweeping hand to the massive expanse of buildings and sprawling land behind him. “Welcome to Lightwood Ranch.”





	Lightwood Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr: @inquisitor-lightwood-bane

“Tighten him up. Little more. Perfect. Alright, let’s go, boys. Let’s go, boys!” The chute door exploded open in a blur, and a flash of red and white fur flew from it. 

The bull roared in outrage as he twisted his massive body in arching circles. Spit flew from his gaping mouth and splattered the dirt beneath his hooves. The man atop the creature was whooping and hollering like a mad man until he released his grip on the rigging and rolled smoothly off the animal’s back. 

The bull turned, its feet planted firmly in the settling dust while its eyes were locked on the man that was sprinting toward the fence. The animal lunged forward with a bellow, but he was too slow, and the man had heaved himself over the fence and dropped down, his boots kicking up dust as he let out a please hoot. 

“That is one pissed off bull.” His chest heaved as he turned toward the figure beside him. 

“He’s got his nuts pinched under a bucking strap, Jace. I think you’d be a little grumpy in his position too.” Alec didn’t bother to look up from the clipboard that he was scribbling notes about the ride on. “But, lucky for me, pissed off bulls is kinda what keeps the lights on around here.” He tucked his pencil behind his ear and gave Jace a sarcastic smile. 

“Hardy har. You think you’re hilarious, don’t you?” Jace scowled, his arms crossing over his chest. 

“That is what our mother tells me.” A yelp rang out across the ranch and Alec heaved an exhausted sigh. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make sure that our sister-in-law’s pet doesn’t get gored.” He smacked the clipboard against Jace’s chest before climbing up the rungs of the fence and cupping his hands around his mouth. “Hey! Salmon! You gotta unhook the strap and get the hell outta there! It’s not exactly rocket science.” 

“It’s Simon!” Came the squeaked reply. 

“Really? There’s a bull chasing you around my corral, and that’s what you’re focused on? Just grab the tab and pull! Oh, for the love of--.” Alec heaved himself over the fence, landing on his feet with a grunt. He started off at a run toward the bull, his eyes watching the kicking feet before he found his target; a small black tab protruding from the bucking strap. He reached out and his long fingers easily caught the tab, he yanked it and the strap dropped from the bull. The animal’s bucking immediately ceased, and he snorted loudly. 

“Woah. That was impressive.” Simon was breathing heavily as he stumbled a bit, his glasses askew. 

“Not really the time for kissing my ass, kid, move it. He may not be bucking, but he’s still pissed.” As if on cue, the bull bellowed again and lunged toward Simon. 

Alec grabbed his shoulder and shoved the other man toward the fence. They both took off running, dust flying up behind them. 

Alec could feel the ground thudding under his boots as the bull charged after them. Beside him, Simon was wheezing quietly, his arms pumping like crazy. 

“C’mon, c’mon, we just gotta make the fence and we’re home free.” Alec encouraged quietly. 

“There’s…no way…I’m jumping it.” Simon gasped pitifully. Alec rolled his eyes as they neared the fence. He closed his hands around Simon’s arms and practically threw the other man over the fence. Simon’s yelp echoed in his ears as he scaled the fence himself and dropped to the ground. The bull was glaring at them from the other side of the fence when he turned around. 

“Not today, old man.” Alec muttered, eyeing the bull and breathing a bit heavily. “You gotta start doing more cardio if you’re going to keep working here.” Alec chastised, his gaze swinging to settle on Simon. 

Simon was leaned over, his hands on the knees of his, obviously, newly purchased jeans and he was sucking in lungfuls of air. Jace patted the man on the back with a smirk, his eyes catching Alec’s. 

“Cardio might kill this one, Alec.” Jace chuckled. Simon straightened up, attempting to glare at Jace, but the sweat beaded across his forehead took some of the sting out of it. Jace snorted and pulled off his dust-coated Stetson before settling it on Simon’s head. “Ease up, cowboy. We’ll have you broken in in no time.” He tapped the end of Simon’s nose with his index finger. “Boop boop.” 

Simon swatted at Jace with a squawk of indignation. Alec rolled his eyes and pointed toward the house. 

“In the house. Both of you. Iz and Clary should be finishing up lunch.” His eyes moved up the driveway to where a car was speeding toward the ranch. He sighed, his hands going to his hips. “That’s the community service case. I’ll get him all settled, then I’ll be in.” He started toward the car as Jace and Simon headed toward the house. 

“Oh, and Salmon?” Simon turned toward him with a brow raised. “Try not to go into cardiac arrest on the walk to the house.” 

With that, Alec took off at a jog toward the car. He patted his hand to his thigh and gave a sharp whistle. In an instant, an energetic cattle dog was trotting along beside him, his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he stared up at Alec intently. 

“Good boy, Idris. Let’s go meet our new buddy, huh?” The dog barked excitedly and leaned forward to run faster toward the car. Alec watched as a tall, slender man emerged. He was clad in, what looked like (to Alec’s admittedly untrained eye) a very expensive pair of jeans and a deep green shirt. The man’s shoes were shining in the afternoon sun, but all of that was overshadowed when Idris collided with the man and tackled him to the dirt to smother him in slobbery kisses. 

“Get this thing off me!” Came a panicked shout. Alec could only chuckle before he let out another whistle. Idris was off the man in an instant, and he plopped himself onto the ground beside Alec, panting eagerly. The man pawed at his face, his elegant looking fingers adorned in rings that caught the sun as he did so. 

“You must be Magnus.” Alec held out a hand, which the man (Magnus, his brain corrected) took and allowed Alec to help him to his feet. Magnus dusted himself off with a disgusted look on his face. 

“And you must be Alexander Lightwood, my wonderful house arrest sentry.” Magnus mumbled, lifting his gaze from the dirt on his shirt to meet Alec’s. He was momentarily stunned by the dazzling gold-green of Magnus’ eyes. He had to swallow hard before continuing. "Well. They certainly never mentioned that house arrest would come with such...interesting views, Alexander." 

“Alec, just…call me Alec.” Magnus gave him a smile and Alec waved a sweeping hand to the massive expanse of buildings and sprawling land behind him. “Welcome to Lightwood Ranch.”


End file.
